yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 52
る ！！|romaji = Yomigaeru Densetsu Sōchō!!|duration = 24 minutes}}"The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!!" ( る ！！ Yomigaeru Densetsu Sōchō!!), known as "Parental Guidance: Part 1" in the Dub version, is the fifty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya decides, that as a Duelist and as a member of the Lancers, that he would save Yuzu at all costs. At the same time, Reiji's mother - Himika announces to the whole city of the cancellation of the Maiami Championship tournament, as well as the fact that invaders from different dimensions do exist. The city is flooded with well wishes for the chosen Lancers. Despite Yūya having made his resolution to fight, his mother Yōko, knowing fully well what her son is really thinking, challenges him to a Duel. Summary Center Court.]] Nico Smiley announces the continuation of the Maiami Championship Battle Royal. He introduces the victors of the Battle Royal as they enter the LDS Center Court and urges the audience for a round of applause. Yūya, Gongenzaka, Shingo, Serena, Dennis, Tsukikage, and Shun enter. Tatsuya is happy that Yūya made it, while Ayu mistakenly believes that Yuzu won as well. At the stands, Yōko is disappointed that Michio didn't win, while Shūzō is satisfied that both of You Show Duel School's representatives won the tournament. Meanwhile, Futoshi is thrilled by the turn of events. wonders why Shingo is with the victors of the tournament since he lost to Yūya in one of the previous rounds.]] Yūya, Serena, Gongenzaka, Shun, and Tsukikage maintain a stoic expression, while Shingo waves at the crowd, and Dennis simply smiles. Shūzō notices that Yūya and Serena (who he believes to be Yuzu) seem to be tired. Ayu says Gongenzaka is the same as always. Tatsuya wonders why Shingo is with them because he lost to Yūya in one of the previous rounds. Yōko also notices Mieru with the group; she should have lost to Tsukikage in a One Turn Kill. A male audience member also questions why Shingo is one of the winners, while a female member remembers that he is the son of a politician. A third spectator calls Shingo out for using his father's influence to get into the winner's circle. Shingo becomes irritated as yet another spectator accuses Mr. Sawatari for cutting the video feed. A man yells at Shingo that he can't get away with this. explains to the crowd that he got to participate in a revival round with Reiji's permission.]] Having had enough of the audience's accusations, Shingo grabs Nico's microphone. He yells at them to shut up and clarifies that he didn't cheat his way to win; he got to participate in a revival round with Reiji's permission. Because Shingo won, he is now one of the Lancers. Two girls in the audience wonder what Shingo means. Mieru also frantically explains that she isn't a Lancer. Suddenly, the video footage of the winners is cut off, replaced by an image of Himika, who, as the representative of the tournament organizer, Reiji, reveals she has an announcement to make. As of noon today, the Maiami Championship will be discontinued, much to the shock and ire of the audience. broadcasts a worldwide announcement.]] Himika explains that she cancelled the tournament because during that time, an opposing force invaded their world. They came from another dimension and intended to declare war in the Standard Dimension. The invaders used Duel Monsters cards as weapons and attacked bystanders with monsters Summoned with Real Solid Vision. (During this announcement, it is revealed that Himika broadcasted it worldwide). Himika reveals that they did not broadcast the Battle Royal in real time so that the entire world would not go into unnecessary panic. The audience goes into turmoil, confused about Himika's words. To convince them, Himika shows the audience footage of the Battle Royal. and Yaiba learn about the invasion of the Obelisk Force from Himika.]] They witness an Obelisk Force soldier sealing Carl into a card before the Knight of Duels. The sight scares a woman, while a man wonders what just happened, and a second is surprised that Carl was carded before their eyes. Yaiba and Masumi speculate that this is the reason why Hokuto went missing. Himika says that what the audience just saw was true; Academia's most powerful and it is to seal any opponents they defeat in Duels into cards without mercy. Shūzō calls this notion ridiculous. Tatsuya wonders if something like this can really happen. Ayu is in denial, calling it a joke; Futoshi panics. and Yōko seeing Sora on a video clip showed by Himika.]] Himika tells the audience not to worry. The invaders were repelled by the Battle Royal participants. She shows a video clip of Shun defeating the Obelisk Force with "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon", with Shingo and Gongenzaka cheering for the victory. This gives the audience a new hope. Another video clip depicts Yūya Summoning "The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" in his Duel against Sora, who is recognized by Shūzō and the You Show students. Himika declares the Battle Royal finalists as the Lancers, the protectors of Maiami City. The audience chants "Lancers!" repeatedly, as Shingo waves to them again. begins to cry after learning that Sora is an enemy.]] Meanwhile, Yūya is still in a despondent state, while Serena watches him. Shūzō realizes that Sora is an enemy now, given the Lancers' objectives in repelling any enemies. Ayu denies Shūzō's statement, believing it to be a joke. Tatsuya agrees with her because he feels that Sora is still one of them. Futoshi remembers that Sora was not in the Battle Royal, but Ayu reassures him that Sora got drafted into the revival round with Shingo. Futoshi questions why Sora Dueled Yūya in the first place. Because the others Dueled against the enemy, he also asks if they Dueled normally. .]] Himika continues her announcement; a threat was temporarily averted thanks to the Lancers' efforts. However, she clarifies that she does not know when the opposition will strike again. She encourages the others to hone their Dueling skills to better protect themselves. LDS will provide the curriculum and premises necessary to do so. The next Lancer just may be one of them The audience cheers. Masumi repeats, "Become Lancers...", while Yaiba simply mutters, "Us..." Reiji's voice plays in the video. He continues where his mother left off: the world has changed and the peace Maiami City knew is a thing of the past. promises to eliminate the enemy by any means.]] The video cuts to Reiji's image and he elaborates that they will be entering an era of battle. From this day on, LDS will now be known as the Lance Defense Soldiers, the front lines of their defense. Reiji reveals he will be fighting alongside the Lancers. He brings up the reason why he named the new guardians the "Lancers": a Lancer wields his lance on horseback to strike through enemy lines. Reiji promises to eliminate the enemy by any means. The audience cheers, "Lancers!" once more. Yūya does not respond to them, with Yōko being concerned. After the announcement, Yūya, Gongenzaka, and Mieru stand in front of Yōko, Shūzō, and the young You Show students. The You Show students ask where Yuzu went; she was with Yūya earlier. Yūya does not answer, but he shows them Yuzu's school uniform, which Shūzō recognizes. apologizes to Shūzō for being unable to protect Yuzu. ]] Yūya is on the verge of sobbing, but Shūzō asks him why he has Yuzu's clothes. Yūya apologizes to his principal for being unable to protect Yuzu. Futoshi asks what Yūya means by that because Yuzu was with him. Ayu agrees; Yuzu did come to Center court with the Lancers. Yūya reveals to the You Show students that the purple-haired girl standing next to him was not Yuzu at all. Shūzō asks, "Not Yuzu?" Futoshi asks what Yūya means. This time, Mieru speaks on Yūya's behalf, clarifying that the girl with Yūya is named Serena, someone who has a striking resemblance to Yuzu, but isn't Yuzu at all. Tatsuya repeats, "Someone else?!" Gongenzaka tells them that Serena and Yuzu swapped clothes and places during the tournament. Shūzō repeats, "Swapped?!" and Futoshi asks why they did that. returns Yuzu's clothes to Yūya.]] In the midst of his friends' explanations, Yūya's mind flashes back to the memory where Serena returned Yuzu's clothes to him. Serena tells Yūya that thanks to Yuzu, she was able to see Academia's true colors. Academia believed that what they were doing was noble, but in truth, their actions were terrible. Serena promises to give it her all in rescuing Yuzu if she had been captured by Academia. She adds that as a Lancer, she will fight back against the Academia. Serena gives Yuzu's clothes to Yūya and walks away with Reiji. In the present, Shūzō takes his daughter's clothes and decides to go with the Lancers. He demands for the location of the Academia. Yūya replies that finding it will be impossible. sobs for his daughter.]] Shūzō yells why this must be, reminding Yūya that he used to be a Pro Duelist; he will track down the culprit and beat them up to save Yuzu. He clutches Yuzu's clothes and begins to sob. Yūya reveals that Yuzu is in another dimension. Shūzō repeats, "another dimension?" and Yūya says this is why he's going with the Lancers. Futoshi chides Yūya for not protecting one of his own, despite being a Lancer himself. Ayu weeps as well, because Yūya should have been there for Yuzu. Again, Yūya does not answer, but Mieru explains that Yūya did not know that Yuzu was taken. Gongenzaka tells her to stop. Before Mieru can argue, he reminds her to consider Yūya's feelings. Gongenzaka places a hand on Mieru's shoulder before the young fortune teller can say another word. asks her son if Sora is one of enemies that he must defeat.]] They both turn to leave, but they are stopped at the sight of Mr. Gongenzaka. Gongenzaka leaves Mieru to address his father. Yūya swears to save Yuzu no matter what. Mieru mutters, "Darling." Yūya also swears to cross dimensions just for that purpose, fight alongside Reiji as a Lancer, and get stronger and defeat the enemy as a result. Yōko asks her son if Sora is one of those enemies. She takes Yūya by the hand and guides him away from the group, with the latter protesting about what's going on. Yōko simply tells him and the others to come with her. Later that night, in an abandoned arcade, Mieru wonders why Yōko brought Yūya and the others here. Yūya, Shūzō, and the You Show students hear a motorcycle revving in an empty room. The rider, revealed to be Yōko herself, speeds out and jumps over debris. Shūzō and the You Show students take cover while Yūya remains where he is. Yōko stops her motorcycle, removes her helmet, and tosses it aside. introducing herself as "Shooting Star Yōko".]] Yūya asks his mother why she's dressed like that. Yōko replies that she isn't Yūya's mother anymore, but the boss of the Ladies. The You Show students repeat, "Boss?!", with Futoshi wondering what Yōko meant. Shūzō tells him that in her youth, Yōko was the leader of an all-female motorcycle gang, whose name was recognized all over Maiami City. Yōko verifies Shūzō's words and reiterates that she was the gang's boss, "Shooting Star Yōko". Yūya, surprised at the revelation, does not know what Yōko was talking about. ".]] Yōko ignores him and activates the Action Field Magic Card, "Landslide Victory Pier". The arcade is replaced by a pier surrounded by statues of mythological creatures. Yōko lets Yūya go first in the Duel. Yūya is still baffled by the situation at hand, reminding his mother that she did not have to Duel him. Yōko reminds him that she isn't his mother, but as the leader of the Maiami Queens, "Shooting Star Yōko". She revs her motorcycle again and aims for Yūya. He panics and flees. Yōko explains her time in the Maiami Queens: she enjoyed thrashing her opponents, whether they were opposing teams or flirting men. Yūya protests that this doesn't give her a reason to Duel him as he continues running and Yōko orders him to stop. chasing Yūya.]] Mieru wonders why Yōko is forcing Yūya into a Duel. Ayu guesses that Yōko was angry over Sora; Tatsuya recalls Yōko asking Yūya if Sora was one of his enemies now. Futoshi gets riled up, saying that Sora was the one who took Yūya away from them. Shūzō mutters Yūya's and Yōko's names. Back in the Duel, Yōko tells Yūya Dueling was power to her, a means to demonstrate her strength. Yūya manages to make a u-turn, but Yōko does the same. She justifies her beliefs with the confidence in her Dueling skills to win against a Pro Duelist. Yūya tries to reason with Yōko; if this keeps up, he won't forgive her even if she was his mother. Yōko stops her motorcycle and urges Yūya to come at her. vs. Yōko.]] Yūya agrees to the Duel and activates his Duel Disk. Yōko activates hers as well, and mother and son recite the Action Dueling chant. Action Cards disperse throughout the field. Yūya goes first and Normal Summons "Entermate Warrior Tiger". He also Special Summons "Entermate Helpprincess" from his hand, as he Summoned a "Entermate" monster. He ends his turn. From the arcade's entrance, Mieru urges Yūya to do his best. Yōko yells at Yūya to bring it on; Yūya promises not to lose to his mother. defeating gang members.]] Yōko reveals another snippet of her past: she did nothing but fight in Duels all day and all night. Many teams fell to her might. She made many enemies, but did not care about that. If they held a grudge and looked for her, she would simply beat them again. Yōko was confident enough to defeat pro Duelists; street thugs were not worth it. However, instead of challenging Yōko directly at one instance, they got back at her by taking one of her teammates hostage. At the flashback, Yōko calls the gang low for kidnapping. One of the opposing gang members replies that this does not matter, as long as they had their revenge. Yōko curses at them, and the same gang member coerces her to settle it in another Duel with his cohorts to ensure her teammate's safety. Seeing two more gang members behind her, Yōko agrees. Special Summons "Celestial Biker Maiden Tokkou Ladies" from her hand.]] Yōko starts her turn in the present. As Yūya controls monsters while she does not, Yōko Special Summons "Celestial Biker Maiden Tokkou Ladies" from her hand. In the past, Yōko yells at the opposing gang to come at her. The gang leader commends Yōko for her Dueling spirit, but this is as far as it can get her. A voice rings out from above, asking to stop the pointless fighting. The gang looks around, and finds a man wearing a suit standing on a crate. He chides the leader for not having fun in a Duel while wearing a scary face. Yōko asks what the man meant, and he includes her as part of his example. He elaborates that Dueling shouldn't be for fighting. Yōko yells at the man to mind his own business, while the gang leader says this is how gangs work to set themselves apart; they settle Dueling debts by Dueling. The man mutters that this situation is just as pointless as he thought. Advance Summons "Legendary Boss Red Queen the Biker Goddess".]] The other opposing gang members yell at the man to get down and to shut up. He reasons with the gang that Dueling shouldn't be for settling debts. Yōko asks if this means having to abandon her gang. The man says if the gangs intended to Duel, they should have fun with it. In the present, Yōko continues her turn, Releasing "Tokkou Ladies" to Advance Summon "Legendary Boss Red Queen the Biker Goddess", which appears in a spiral of flames. She activates its effect, which allows her to gain control of her opponent's monsters. "Red Queen" makes an intimidating face, which scares "Warrior Tiger" and "Helpprincess" into joining Yōko's side of the field. Yūya curses that Yōko took his monsters. Yōko adds that the ATK of the monsters she took control of become 100 until the End Phase. " increases the ATK of "Legendary Boss Red Queen".]] "Warrior Tiger" and "Helpprincess" express guilt towards Yūya as their ATKs drop to 100. Yōko activates the Magic Card, "Smile World". In the flashback, the suited man activates the same card. Smiling faces radiate from the card in the past, and in the present. The present Yōko explains that "Smile World" increases the ATK of all monsters she controls by 100 for each of those monsters. As she controls three, they gain 300 ATK. All of Yōko's monsters gain a happy expression. Yūya and the spectators of the Duel marvel at the card's activation. " bringing Yūya's LP to 900 LP.]] In the past, the gang members are mesmerized by the smiling faces floating before them. Using one of his monsters, the suited man swoops down and swipes Yōko's teammate from an opposing gang member's grasp. He and his companion start to laugh. In the present, Yōko declares the start of her Battle Phase. She attacks directly with "Warrior Tiger", which slashes Yūya with its claws, reducing his LP to 3600. "Helpprincess" attacks next, slapping Yūya in the face repeatedly with its hand-tipped staff. This drops his LP to 3200. "Red Queen" attacks last, engulfing itself in flames and charging at Yūya in a meteor. .]] He tries to escape, but "Red Queen" smashes into him, bringing him to 900 LP. In the flashback, the suited man deposits Yōko's teammate next to her. Yōko reveals that the man who saved her teammate was none other than Yūshō Sakaki himself. His ability to stop a conflict without actually fighting caught her off-guard. As a result, she fell in love with him. Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Yōko Sakaki vs Yōko Sakaki.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Landslide Victory Pier" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Warrior Tiger" (CG Star 4/1700/500) in Attack Position. Since a "Entermate" monster was Normal Summoned on his side of the field, Yūya Special Summons "Entermate Helpprincess" (CG Star 4/1200/1200) in Attack Position, via its own effect. Turn 2: Yōko Since Yūya controls one or more monsters while Yōko controls none, she Special Summons "Celestial Biker Maiden Tokkou Ladies" (CG Star 4/1400/1000) from her hand in Attack Position, via its own effect. She Releases "Tokkou Ladies" to Advance Summon "Legendary Boss Red Queen the Biker Goddess" (CG Star 6/2000/2000). She activates its effect, which lets her take control of all monsters her opponent controls, but their ATK becomes 100 until the end of this turn. She takes control of "Entermate Warrior Tiger" (CG Star 4/1700 → 100/500) and "Entermate Helpprincess" (CG Star 4/1200 → 100/1200). Yōko activates "Smile World", increasing the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 for each monster currently on the field, until the end of the turn. As there are three monsters on the field, each monster gains 300 ATK ("Red Queen" 2000 → 2300; "Warrior Tiger" 100 → 400; "Helpprincess" 100 → 400). "Warrior Tiger", "Helpprincess", and "Red Queen" attack Yūya directly (Yūya: 4000 → 3600 → 3200 → 900 LP). ''Duel continues in the next episode''.'' Yōko Sakaki vs. 4 Unknown Duelists '''Yōko's turn' Yōko activates "Thunder Crash", inflicting an unknown amount of damage to her opponents (4 Unknown Duelists: ? → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Yōko Sakaki Action Field Maiami Championship footage Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2